Inget sker utan någon form av kärlek
by Awokose
Summary: Loki kommer till skolan och känner sig utanför. Men hon skaffar sig snabbt både vänner och en annan som är mer än bara vän. Men hur ska hon lösa det med sina problem, hålla förhållandet hemligt och klara av skolan?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Jag sätter mig på tåget till Hogwarts. Känner mig rädd och nervös, vet ju inte om jag kommer att få några vänner. Detta är ju mitt första år på denna skola, årskurs sex. Jag går och sätter mig i en tom kupé. Det verkar vara den enda för efter en stund så kommer det in två killar och en tjej. Jag har satt mig på ena sidan vid fönstret. Tjejen har lockigt hår och är lite av en pluggis, med tanke på boken hon har i handen. En av killarna har kolsvart hår, och urvuxna kläder på sig, blekta och stora. Den andra killen har rött hår och en massa fräknar.

"Hej", säger tjejen. "Jag är Hermione."

"Hey. Jag är Loki", säger jag tyst, vill inte berätta efternamn för då får de nog panik.

"Det här är Harry", säger hon och pekar på killen med det svarta håret. "Och detta är Ron", fortsätter hon och pekar på den andra killen. Jag nickar lätt.

"Hur gammal är du? Vilken årskurs? Elevhem?" frågar Ron nyfiket. "Vilka är dina föräldrar?"

"Jag är sexton år. Ska börja i årskurs sex. Vet inte vilket elevhem. Jag ska få reda på det senare idag", svarar jag och undviker den sista frågan.

"Nice. Vilken skola har du gått på innan?" frågar Harry och ser ut genom dörrarna innan han drar ner persiennerna. "Nu kan vi verkligen prata ostört", fortsätter han och sätter sig ner.

"Har haft hemskolning. Fram tills att jag skulle börja i årskurs tre. Då fick jag börja på Dumstrang. Det var inte så trevligt där. Bara en massa snö hela tiden i princip", säger jag och ler. Jag känner mig redan hemma och jag är endast på väg till skolan. Har redan fått vänner.

"Men nu ska Loki och jag byta om. Så ut med er killar, nu", säger Hermione och avbryter deras ström av frågor till mig. De går ut under protester. Jag börjar byta om till min klädnad. Känner hur obekväm den är, jag behåller min bandtröja på.

"Så guys nu kan ni komma in", säger Hermione och öppnar dörren åt oss. Vi går ut så att de slipper be oss, för de skulle aldrig det.

"Så vilka är dina föräldrar?" frågar hon i mitt öra. Jag suckar.

"Jag berättar endast om du lovar att vara tyst om det", säger jag.

"Ja. Lovar", svarar hon och ser förväntansfullt på mig.

"Loki Lupin Snape", säger jag tyst mot hennes öra. Hon ser chockat på mig. Jag börjar bita mig i läppen då jag vet inte vad jag ska göra, vet inte hur hon reagerar.

"Du är hon Loki eller?" frågar Hermione och jag nickar. Känner mig stressad över att Hermione vet vem jag är.

"Ja, det är jag. Jag är inte så stolt över att vara en Snape och en Lupin. De har sina rykten att vara en dotter, till ett bög par. Jag är ju ett kittelbarn", säger jag och ler svagt. Känner att jag kan lita på Hermione att hon inte berättar för killarna vem jag är.

"Du borde säga till Snape att plocka undan bilden på dig när du var liten. För annars kan någon annan än bara jag känna igen dig och veta vem du är. Och vad du är", säger Hermione och kramar om mig innan vi går in.

"Ja det ska jag", svarar jag.

"Du ska vad?" frågar Harry och Ron i kör. Jag ler svagt mot dem.

"Inget ni behöver bry era små hjärnor med", svarar jag dem och ler större.

"Okey", säger Harry och börjar prata quidditch med Ron. Jag suckar lättat över att de inte frågat mer. Känner hur tåget börjar sakta in, vilket innebär att vi är vid slutstationen för denna resa, vid Hogwarts. Jag tar med mig mina axelrems väska med mina pennor och skissblock i, samt min laptop med alla mina texter på. Far min ska få den i sin ägo under min tid här. Lupin ska vara här ett tag med och hjälpa mig med mina förvandlingar. Jag går av tåget efter Hermione, Harry och Ron. Ser testralerna som drar vagnarna till slottet. Jag går fram till en och klappar den lite innan jag sätter mig i vagnen. Ser hur de andra kommer upp med. Sen bär det av till Hogwarts. Jag skulle ha kommit tidigare men jag kunde inte, och han inte med Snape till skolan när han åkte. Så Lupin släppte av mig när han skulle till Grimmaldiplan 12 och fixa med något som rör mig och Snape. Vår familj, men jag vet inte vad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Jag ser mig omkring i stora salen när jag kommer in. Känner mig helt malplacerad. Känner mig inte hemma före jag ser far min, vid lärarbordet på ena sidan. Jag ska få reda på vilket elevhem jag är i senare. Jag vet inte om jag vill hamna i Slytherin eller i Gryffindor. Jag ser på mina vänner och sätter mig vid deras bord. Jag vet inte om jag kommer kunna göra det efter denna måltid. Albus Dumbledore ställer sig upp och hela salen tystnar.

"Välkomna tillbaka till skolan. Välkomna alla nya elever med. Nu ska vi sortera in dem", säger han och professor McGonagall plockar fram pallen och hatten. Denna gången börjar inte hatten sjunga.

"Lindgren, Emmi", säger professor McGonagall. Sen slutar jag lyssna. Dumbledore klappar i händerna och maten dyker upp på bordet.

"Ta och ät nu", säger han och sätter sig ner. Jag suckar och plockar på mig lite kyckling. Äter upp den långsamt, känner hur jag börjar att må illa.

"Hur är det?" frågar Hermione mig snabbt när hon ser hur jag bara petar i maten. Jag rycker på axlarna. Ser att Snape tittar på mig med en halv orolig blick, ser att han pekar mot min väska. Jag nickar lätt.

"Sådär", svarar jag på Hermiones fråga och börjar rota i min väska efter näringsdrycken.

"Varför bara sådär? Vad är det som gör att du inte är hungrig?" frågar hon och tittar på mig med nyfiken blick. Jag rycker på axlarna.

"Jag känner inte hunger", svarar jag och blundar. Känner hur kaoset i mig börjar tära på mig. Känner att jag orkar inte mer. Tar upp näringsdrycken och öppnar den. Börjar drick den genom sugröret.

"Vad är det?" frågar Harry. Jag sväljer och funderar på hur jag ska förklara det.

"Det är näringsdryck som gör att man kan dricka en sådan och ersätta en hel måltid. Så jag dricker mellan fem och sju stycken. Varje dag", säger jag och tittar på Harry.

"Okey. Varför dricker du dem?" frågar Ron sen, med en massa mat i munnen. Ser hur det sitter en tjej bredvid Ron som ser ut som honom. Det kanske är en syster till honom och ser en massa killar med.

"Förlåt", säger Hermione när hon ser mina blickar på de andra. "Detta är våra vänner. Hon bredvid Ron är Ginny. Sen har vi Neville, sen Sean och Dean", fortsätter hon och pekar på personerna. Nu dyker det upp massa efterrätter på bordet. Jag bara tittar på det och mår illa.

"Hej på er", säger jag och tittar på de som jag blivit introducerade för.

Nu är det dags för mig att få reda på vilket elevhem jag ska gå i. Tittar på hatten och sätter mig på pallen. Ser att både Snape och Lupin. De sätter hatten på mitt huvud.

"Hm, du var en svår än. Du är smart och modig", säger Sorteringshatten.

"Ja. Och kreativ", säger jag. Han verkar tänka lite innan han tänker välja elevhem till mig.

"Du hamnar i Gryffindor. Även om jag vill placera dig i Slytherin. Men jag tror du vill vara hos dina vänner. Och en av dina föräldrar är från det elevhemmet med", säger han sen. Jag känner mig nöjd och tar av mig hatten.

"Lösenordet är kitten", säger McGonagall och går. Jag suckar, jag vet ju inte vart elevhemmet ligger.

"Jag visar dig, Moon", säger Lupin och kramar mig.

"Far, kan du ta bort bilden på mig du har i klassrummet? Hermione kände igen mig. Och vi vill ju inte att fler ska veta vem jag egentligen är", säger jag och han nickar innan han kramar om mig.

"Ja. Gör allt du ber mig om", svarar han och kysser min panna lätt.

"Vi ses på lektionerna far", säger jag och följer efter pappa. Tar hans hand och ler, går upp för trappor med honom. Känner att jag inte alls hittar här.

"Hur mår du, Remus?" frågar jag och tittar på honom, granskande. Ser hur hans hår har mer strimmor av grått eller silver i.

"Jag mår bara bra", säger han till svar och fortsätter gå. Jag stannar och suckar. Han stannar, känner mig för väl.

"Titta på mig pappa och säg att du mår bra", säger jag och han tittar mig i ögonen.

"Jag mår bara bra", säger han och jag skakar på huvudet.

"Det gör du inte alls pappa. Berätta nu för mig vad som tynger dig", säger jag och kramar om honom.

"Det är bara det att jag är orolig för dig. Hur det kommer gå nu med att du skiftar. Hur det kommer gå för Snape att inte favorisera dig i hans ämne. Att vara mot dig som mot alla andra", säger Lupin och kramar om mig. Jag ler lite.

"Men pappa, allt kommer gå bra. Du är här första gångerna", säger jag. "Så allt kommer att gå bra."

"Ja, men jag är fortfarande rädd för att du ska göra fel. Eller att jag gör fel", säger han och kramar om mig hårdare.

"Men det kommer vi inte. Detta går bra pappa. Vi måste dock till elevhemmet nu om jag ska hinna somna innan jag börjar igen", säger jag och börjar gå lite sakta. Han kommer efter och kramar om min hand. Han går upp till sjunde våningen med mig. Jag ser en tjock dam sitta i porttättet.

"Detta är ditt elevhem. Innan för tavlan. Det ligger i Norra tornet. Tjocka damen", säger Lupin och tittar på henne.

"Ja, vem fan vill in i elevhemmet mitt i natten?" frågar hon surt innan hon ser Lupin. "Är det du, Lupin? Det var ett tag sen", fortsätter hon sen.

"Kitten", säger jag och tavlan öppnar sig. "Älskar dig pappa", fortsätter jag innan jag går in. Jag går upp för trappan till tjejerna och letar upp dörren där det står årskurs sex på. Jag går in rummet så tyst som jag kan för att inte råka väcka någon. Jag sätter mig på min säng vid fönstret, längst in i rummet. Jag bestämmer mig efter en stund att sätta mig på fönster karmen, plockar fram mina målar saker. Börjar skissa fram en bild på Hogwarts som jag ser det, med omgivningen så fin. Jag känner inte att jag är trött eller hur fort tiden går. Jag tittar en snabbis på klockan och ser att den är halv tre så det är ingen ide för mig att försöka sova så jag tänker måla tills jag måste gå upp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Jag hör hur de andra börjar vakna till. Ser på klockan, den är åtta. Jag ser på min skiss och känner mig riktigt nöjd med den. Ser hur Hermione börjar vakna. Känner mig extremt pigg för att inte ha alls sovit under natten och bara sovit tre timmar natten före. Idag ska jag få mitt schema, och alla andra på skolan. Jag går in i badrummet och ser mig i spegeln, känner mig lite annorlunda. Mitt hår är svart med ljus bruna toppar och har den där flottiga looken, likt fars hår, Snape alltså. Min hy är rätt så blek. Men det intressanta i mitt utseende är mina ögon. De verkade bestå av ljus brunt med en aningen svart i mitten med extremt lite grönt i med. Jag borstar igenom mitt hårt och kommer fram till att jag måste raka min nacke igen då håret börjar bli långt igen. Suckar, vet inte hur detta kommer sluta sen. Jag går ut från badrummet och plockar ihop mina saker. Lägger ner dem i väskan, försiktigt. Funderar lite på hur jag ska hinna med allt, rita eller skissa eller vad jag nu ska kalla det, och hur jag ska hinna med skolan med mitt lilla problem att jag är varulv.

"God morgon, Hermione", säger jag och drar på mig en hoddie över skoluniformen. Har på mig ett par jeans som är som ett par mjukisbyxor fast i jeans tyg och med häng som är så. Det ska vara häng på byxorna.

"God morgon Loki", säger Hermione till svar, nyvaken. "Hur mycket är klockan?" frågar hon sen och jag tittar på klockan.

"Kvart över åtta. Vi borde gå ner och äta lite eller så", säger jag och tittar på henne. Hon nickar och drar på sig skoluniformen och stoppar ner läroböckerna med. Jag suckar lätt.

"Kom så går vi ner till uppehållsrummet", säger Hermione efter hon gjort allt hon behöver. Jag suckar lättat när vi går ner. Jag känner mig mest hemma med killar men det kan bero på att jag är uppvuxen med två föräldrar av manligt kön. Så förstår ju hur de tänker men inte hur kvinnor tänker, det är konstigt. Jag känner mig mer som en man än en kvinna ofta, då jag är uppvixen som en kille. Jag går ner för trappan med Hermione och ser att Ron och Harry är där nere. Jag går ner till Harry.

"God morgon på er", säger jag och tittar lätt ut genom fönstret. "Om vi ska ha frukost innan klockan är nio och lektionerna börjar så borde vi gå nu. Klockan är tjugo i nio", säger jag sen. Harry som inte tror mig när jag säger det, kollar klockan och ser att jag har rätt.

"Hur har du lärt dig att göra så?" frågar han och ser imponerat på mig.

"Min pappa har lärt mig", säger jag och undviker ämnet lite smart. "Nu ska vi äta. Jag behöver kaffe för att fungera ordentligt."

"Ja. Mat", säger Ron och jag skrattar lätt till. Funderar lite om jag kommer att trivas här, eller om det kommer att bli för jobbigt för mig. Vi börjar gå ner till matsalen. Efter en stund så bryter Harry tystnaden.

"Akta det trappsteget", säger Harry och pekar. Jag nickar, har redan sett hoppar över det och ler.

"När är quiditch uttagningarna?" frågar jag och ler stort. Jag älskar quiditch.

"Nu i helgen tror jag. Jag har inte bestämmt mig riktigt", säger Harry och sätter sig ner vid Gryffindor bordet. Jag nickar och ler. Känner att detta är mina vänner, känner att detta kommer att bli ett bra år.

"Okey", säger jag till svar och sätter mig ner mitt emot honom. Hermione sätter sig på min höger sida, då det på vänster inte finns några platser. Mitt emot Hermione sitter Ron. Jag ler stort. Tar och häller upp en kopp kaffe till mig, med en liten skvätt mjölk i så att min mage pallar med mig. Jag suckar lättat när jag känner hur kaffet rinner ner i min strupe.

"Gott eller?" frågar Hermione mig lätt och jag nickar. Känner inte för att äta.

"Ja", säger jag och ler. Känner hur det är gott som fan.

"Ska du inte äta något?" frågar Harry sen när han ser att min tallrik är tom.

"Nej, är inte hungrig", säger jag. "Det är jag aldrig på morgonen. Mår bara illa av mat då."

"Okey. Men varför är det så?" undrar Hermione. Jag rycker på axlarna och dricker lite mer kaffe. Är sugen på att gå och ta en cigg nu men jag behöver prata med far med.

"Har alltid varit så. Ända sen jag föddes", säger jag och ler svagt. Suckar när kaffet är uppdrucket.

"Nu kommer nog schemat", säger jag när jag ser Snape komma emot oss. Jag ler stort mot honom innan det slocknar. Harry tittar bort mot bordet och ser vem som kommer.

"Här kommer idioten Snape", säger Harry. Jag morrar inombords. Han vet fan inte hur far är egentligen. Jag suckar tyst så att han inte hör det. Tecknar att jag behöver prata med dig sen far. Han nickar lätt, så att bara jag kan se det.

"Här Potter, Granger och Weasly och Loki", säger han och ger oss schemat. Jag ser på det och fattar knappt det.

"Dubbel timme i trolldrycks konst idag, sen enkel timme med försvar mot svart konst. Det verkar som att Lupin håller i det idag. Vad bra. Han lektioner är underbara", säger Harry och stoppar ner schemat i väskan. Jag stoppar ner mitt schema i väskan med tillsammans med mina böcker. Vi reser oss upp och går i samlad tupp ner till fängelsehålan där vi har första lektionen. Vi stannar utanför dörren medan vi väntar på att Snape ska öppna. Underbart att få vara med far utan att någon märker något. Jag tycker om trolldrycks konst, men det varkar inte de andra i mitt kompis gäng tycka på grund av att det är far som håller i det.

"Vilka har vi här då?" säger en överlägsen röst och jag tittar upp. Ser en kille med vit blont hår, med gråa ögon. Han ser med en fientlig blick på mig. "Smutskallen, en Weasly, alltså en mugglar älskare och Harry Potter, den som överlevde. Ser man på de har skaffat sig en ny vän. Vad heter hon?" säger han sen och tittar på mig. Jag ler stort och morrar dovt i stupen, knappt så att han hör mig.

"Loki, heter jag", säger jag och sträcker på mig, ser med arg blick på honom, då han har förolämpat mina vänner.

"Och hon är väldigt annorlunda", säger han med ett skratt och de två stora klumparna till människor skrattar lite med honom. Jag sittrar på honom och känner hur suget för att slå honom ökar.

"Ja, det är jag", säger jag och vill slänga ur mig att jag är kittel barn och att mina föräldrar är Remus Lupin och Severus Snape.

"Förresten jag får inte glömma att presentera mig. Jag är Draco Malfoy, renblod och son till Lucius Malfoy och Narissa Malfoy. Vilka är dina föräldrar? Är de mugglare, renblod eller halvblod?" frågar han och ser överlägset på mig. Jag ler stort.

"Det har du inte med att göra. Men de är renblod, eller i alla fall den enda", svarar jag och går in genom den öppna dörren innan han hinner svara. Jag ser med mordisk blick på far. Han nickar lätt och jag andas snabbt in och ut. Känner hur jag börjar få ångest. Snape kommer snabbt fram till mig när alla andra har satt sig i princip. Jag försöker att andas.

"Hur mår du, Loki?" frågar Snape mig och tar tag i mig. Jag kan bara stirra på honom och försöka att andas. Han släpper mina armar så att jag kan teckna hur jag mår.

"Svårt att andas, ångest. Inte kunnat röka, dessutom tror jag att jag inte får det. Har inte heller ätit något idag", tecknar jag snabbt innan han tar tag i mig igen. Sitter svajigt på stolen. Harry, Ron och Hermione ser oroligt på mig.

"Hur är det med henne?" frågar Ron Snape med orolig röst. Snape ser på min blick att han ska släppa mig. Tänker berätta en sak för honom.

"Hermione vet vem jag är men ingen annan. Hon listade ut det. Och du borde inte bry dig om mig just nu. Utan om din lektion", tecknar jag snabbt och blundar. Andas in snabbt och försöker att lugna ner min andning. Känner hur jag blir lite lugnare.

"Ja, det ska jag", säger han och går fram till katedern. Han kastar till mig en näringsdryck som jag fångar.

"Tack", säger jag och ler svagt. Känner hur jag kan andas igen helt. Han börjar förklara vad vi ska göra. Ser att det är felix felicis, vi ska göra. Den kan jag göra utan till. Den har han lärt mig. Den har jag tränat ofta.

"Så nu kan ni hämta ingredienser till den", säger han och alla börjar att gå till skåpen. Jag plockar fram sakerna snabbt och börjar dricka min näringsdryck. Snart är den slut då kastar jag tillbaka den till Snape och han slänger den. Jag tittar i min bok på receptet på felix felicis. Jag ler när jag märker att far har bytt bok till hans gamla. Ler större när jag märke alla hans anteckningar.

"Har du den boken, Loki?" frågar Hermione, och tittar intresserat ner i den. "Den från Halvblodsprinsen", fortsätter hon.

"Ja det kanske jag har", säger jag och ler. Jag börjar göra som det står i boken och läser knappt anteckningarna jag har i den. Jag kan denna utantill egentligen. Jag kollar upp i klassrummet och ser att jag har kommit halvvägs när alla andra knappt börjat. Ser att Rons dryck är lila när den ska vara blå. Det börjar mest likna en gegga. Hermiones är på god väg att bli rosa som den ska där hon är. Jag ler mot henne och märker att hon inte har tid med något annat än trolldrycken. Jag krossar besoaren, där det står att man ska göra något annat med den, men då får man knappt ut saften. Harry har också problem med sin dryck. Draco är också på god väg som Hermione. Det borde vara dem som är de bästa i denna klassen eller i alla fall tills jag började här. Jag ser hur min börjar anta en transparent färg och vet att jag snart är klar då. Jag häller ner besoar saften och den blir helt transparent.

"Professor Snape, vad gör man när man är klar?" frågar jag och ser på min trolldryck.

"Det är bra", säger han och kommer fram till mig. "Den är perfekt", fortsätter han och häller upp lite i en flaska. Flaskan ser ut som en liten parfym flaska.

"Tack", säger jag när jag tar emot den.

"Trettio poäng till Gryffindor", säger han och ler. "Använd det väl."

"Ni kan sluta nu", säger Snape och tittar stolt på mig. "Men Potter, Weasly, Granger och Loki. Ni ska stanna", fortsätter han och tittar på mig uppfordrande. Jag vet exakt vad han vill att jag ska göra. Alla andra går men ser på oss med leende på läpparna om de är i från Slytherin och med ett sorgset leende om de är i Gryffindor. Jag suckar och hoppas på det bästa just nu.

"Jo det är så att Loki vill berätta en sak för er. Och hon vill att ni inte ska döma henne. För det", säger Snape och man känner nästan att han är mänsklig eller jag tror att de andra tror det i alla fall.

"Det är så att jag är Snapes dotter. Och Lupins", säger jag och ser med ett leende på dem. "Jag är alltså ett kittelbarn."

"Du är vad?" utbrister Harry och Ron i kör. Jag suckar, jag var rädd för dessa reaktioner. Jag vet inte om jag kommer orka med sådana reaktioner från de jag trodde var mina vänner.

"Jag är Snapes och Lupins dotter. Far, berättar du för pappa att vi kommer lite sent", säger jag och tittar på klockan. Ser att en är kvart över elva. "Vi började för fem min sen", fortsätter jag och han nickar. Han har nog redan skickat ett meddelande om det innan.

"Vad bra att du tog mod till dig att berätta detta för de två trög skallarna", säger Hermíone och kramar om mig. Jag nickar lättat över att åtminstone hon är min vän.

"Tack Hermione", säger jag och ler.

"När fick du reda på detta Hermione?" frågar Harry surt. Jag suckar och kramar om far lite lätt.

"Hon fick reda på det när vi var på tåget. Då hon listade ut det. Själv. Jag sa ingenting om det", säger jag och hoppas på att de förstår.

"Men ni måste lova att hålla tyst om det här", säger Snape och kramar om mig med.  
>"Så nice", utbrister Harry och kramar om mig. Jag släpper far för att krama om de alla. Känner hur hela jag är sprudlande glad.<br>"Tack för att ni förstår", säger jag och ler. Känner hur jag behöver röka.

"Snape, får jag lov att röka? Kan du prata om det med Professor Dumbledore?" frågar jag och ler. Han nickar lätt. "Nu måste vi dock gå", säger jag och börjar gå mot dörren.

Vi kommer andfått fram till dörren. Knackar på och ser hur Lupin öppnar dörren.

"Välkommen in. Vi pratar om patronusar. Men nu ska vi prova att få fram en", säger han och tar min hand lätt och kramar om den. Han vet att detta gänget kan trolla fram patronusar. Vi kommer in i klassrummet och ser att vi har lektion med Hufflepuff.

"Nu ska ni få prova", säger Lupin och pekar på Harry. "Du först."

"Expecto Patronum", säger Harry och en hjort bryter fram ur hans trollstav och rusar runt ett varv i rummet innan den försvinner.

"Hermione, nästa", säger han och klappar i händerna.

"Expecto Patronum", säger Hermione med klar och stark röst och en utter bryter fram. Den försvinner rätt så snabbt.

"Ron, din tur nu", uppmanar Lupin. Jag vill inte vara på tur.

"Expecto Patronum", säger Ron och ler. En jack Russel-terrier bryter då fram.

"Loki, din tur nu. Det går bra", säger Lupin när han ser min panikslagna blick.

"Expecto Patronum", säger jag och tänker på när jag var mindre. En sommar så jag lyckades skrämma pappa så att han hoppade en halv meter upp. Både jag och far skrattade så att vi höll på att kikna. Det bryter fram en varg och jag ler. Detta är en av de få gångerna jag har lyckats att få form på min patronus. Jag släpper trollformeln och vargen försvinner.

"Bravo Loki. Men nu är lektionen slut. Ingen läxa", säger Lupin och ler stort. Tecknar med händerna.

"Du var extremt duktig som vågade berätta för dina vänner vem du är", tecknar han och ler.

"Tack", tecknar jag tillbaka och går ut.

Jag går ner till Stora salen och suckar. Vill inte äta. Måste röka. Jag går ut i stället för att gå in i Stora salen. Känner inte det minsta för att vara social. Orkar inte det nu. Hör hur någon kommer ut men jag bryr mig inte. Jag sätter mig på marken och plockar upp mina cigaretter och ler. Tänder en cigg och tar ett djupt halsbloss.

"Du vet att du inte får röka här", säger en röst, som jag känner igen. Vad heter han nu igen. Malfoy, Milfoy, något sådant. Draco Malfoy tror jag att det var.

"Varför är du inte och äter, bög?" frågar jag argt. Arg över att man aldrig får vara i fred eller vara själv, utan att någon stör.

"För att jag orkar inte. Varför röker du? Du får inte röka här", säger Malfoy med en elak överlägsen ton i rösten.

"Jag får röka här. Jag har fått lov av rektorn. Då han vet om saker som du inte vet, och inte behöver veta", säger jag. "Du ska inte bry dig om mig och vad gör", till lägger jag när jag ser att han ska protestera.  
>"Men varför har du andra regler än oss. Det är fan inte schysst", säger Draco Malfoy och sätter sig bredvid mig.<br>"För att jag är annorlunda. Jag orkar inte mer att vara annorlunda. Och om du skulle vara snällare så skulle jag nog vara kär i dig. Kanske. Men jag vet inte", säger jag och ler mot Draco. Han ser chockat på mig.

"Jag tror att jag har samma känslor för dig med. Men om vi blir ihop så måste vi hålla det hemligt", säger Draco och ler. Jag flyttar mig närmare och tar ett bloss av min cigg.

"Vill du ha ett bloss?" frågar jag Draco och ler stort.

"Nej tack. Behövs inte. Jag försöker att sluta röka. På grund av att jag går här och för att det inte är bra för kroppen", säger han och jag släcker ciggen. Jag vänder mitt ansikte mot honom. Kysser honom lätt och lägger armarna runt hans hals. Kysser honom mer krävande och jag känner hur jag får gensvar av honom. Börjar hångla med hans tunga, rullar runt med min tunga i hans mun. Slutar dock snart för att kunna andas.

"Underbart", viskar han i mitt öra och reser lite på sig. Han sätter sin mun mot min hals och suger in huden, för att ge mig ett sugmärke. Jag ler och kysser honom lätt när han är klar.

"Du borde gå till din lektion nu", säger jag och suckar. Jag vill inte. Jag kan skylla på ångest om jag kommer försent. Jag suckar och känner mig helt vilse på skolan.

"Vi har samma lektion nu. Skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Förvänta dig ingenting nu. Hagrid som är lärare i ämnet tycker att det är bra att visa oss farliga djur", säger Draco och ler mot mig.

"Jag är inte säker på att jag ska gå på lektionen. Jag mår inte helt bra", säger jag svagt och ser ut över gräsplanen.

"Hur menar du, babe?" frågar han oroligt och kramar om mig.

"Jag håller på att få ångest och jag har inget ätit sen jag fick näringsrycken av Snape i morse. Vilket var vid klockan kvart över nio. Vilket innebär att jag borde ha ätit nyss", säger jag svagt och känner hur jag får svårare att andas.

"Vad ska jag göra?" frågar han med oro i rösten.  
>"Håll om mig. Hjälp mig att andas normalt", säger jag svagt och andas snabbare. Han kramar om mig och gungar från sida till sida med mig.<p>

"Andas med mig babe. Försök att andas i takt med mig", säger Draco och pussar på mitt huvud lätt. Jag börjar att försöka att andas med honom. Känner hur svårt det är. Jag blundar och bara lyssnar på hur han andas och försöker mera att andas med honom.

"Vad ska vi säga, för att vi inte var på lektionen?" fråhgar jag svagt när jag kan andas lite mer. Jag börjar att vara lugnare, ångesten börjar att gå över. Känner hur Draco kysser mig i min nacke, ger mig kanske ett sugmärke.

"Jag vet inte. Kanske sanningen. Eller så kan vi prata med Snape", säger Draco och kysser min hals och ger mig ett till sugmärke. Gör det stort och fult, och mysigt är det när han gör det dock. Så det är värt det.

"Vi kan prova att gå till Snape och prata med honom om det", säger jag och känner hur hela jag är lugn i hans famn.

"ja, det verkar bäst", säger han och kramar om mig hårdare.

"Jag är rädd. Behöver äta med", viskar jag och börjar nästan gråta. Jag vet inte om jag kommer att orka med detta. Känner mig rädd för mig själv. Vet inte om jag kommer att åka hem och bara isolera mig från mig själv, genom att sluta äta och bara rita och skriva.

"Men då ska vi fixa en näringsdryck till dig som du kan dricka", säger Draco och reser sig upp och drar med mig upp. Jag nickar och vi går in i slottet igen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Vi går ner i fängelsehålorna till fars kontor. Vi knackar på och släpper varandras händer.

"Kom in", säger han med myndig stämma. Vi öppnar dörren och går in. Jag känner hur det börjar att bli suddigt framför ögonen och hur jag går alldeles ostadigt. Draco tar tag i mig så att jag inte trillar. Jag hör alla ljuden från skolan och från detta rummet tydligt.

"Vi måste få i henne en näringsdryck. Nu", säger Draco och sätter mig på en stol. "Hon fick en ångest attack innan vår lektion och jag såg henne. Tänkte att jag kunde hjälpa henne."

"Ja. Nyss borde hon ätit än", säger Snape och börjar leta efter en näringsdryck i hans skrivbord. Han börjar att få panik då han inte hittar någon. Jag pekar på min väska lätt. Känner hur jag får svårare att andas.  
>"Jag tror att hon menar att du ska kolla där om det finns en näringsdryck", säger Draco och ser in i mina ögon. Jag nickar lätt och försöker att fokusera på att andas.<p>

"Okey", säger Snape med orolig röst. Han öppnar min väska och hittar snabbt en näringsdryck. Ser mer suddigt. Han sätter sugröret mot min mun. Jag börjar dricka snabbt. Känner på smaken att det är en vanilj citron näringsdryck med yoghurt style. Tycker inte så mycket om denna smaken. Men jag känner hur jag blir starkare av den. Hör hur jag slurpar upp det sista i flaskan.

"Jag har fuskat lite nu idag. Jag har druckit en näringsdryck. Jag borde ha druckit två vid det här laget. Utöver den vid frukost. En någon timme senare. En vid lunch. Och sen en typ nu. Jag skulle vara uppe på fyra nu. Men jag är bara uppe på två", säger jag med svag röst och skäms, över att jag inte kan göra något rätt, att jag fuskar med min mat. Att jag inte kommer ihåg att äta.

"Jag märker det. Jag kanske ska påminna dig en massa. Igen", säger Snape och ser på mig med en sur blick. Jag nickar lätt. Jag ser på far och glömmer bort Draco.

"Jag kan faktiskt komma ihåg det själv, far", säger jag surt och tänker inte på att Draco är där med.

"Vänta, vad sa du nyss, Loki?" frågar Draco chockat. Han har nog inte tänkt på att Snape kan vara som vilken annan människa och ha familj.

"Snape är min far", säger jag och suckar. Ville inte berätta detta för honom på detta viset. Jag hade hoppats på något bättre sätt.

"Va? Men det kan inte vara sant. Du är fan inte lik honom. Eller någon annan", säger Draco med irriterad röst.

"Jag är inte lik några av mina föräldrar på grund av att jag är ett kittel barn. Jag har två män till föräldrar. Den ena är Snape och den andra är Lupin. Det är otroligt jag vet det. Jag älskar dem massor. Hade jag varit någon annars barn eller de adopterat bort mig. Så hade jag nog inte stått här idag. De är på grund av dem jag lever", säger jag helt ärligt och ler mot Draco.

"Amazing. Men eftersom jag älskar dig så kan jag stå ut med det", säger Draco och ler, kysser min hals lätt.

"Sir? Professor Snape, får jag lov att dejta din dotter?" frågar han sen. Han är en riktig gentleman.

"Ja, det får du. Du passar hop med henne. Väldigt bra", säger Snape till svar. Jag reser mig upp och kramar om honom.

"Tack far. Underbart", säger jag och ler. Känner mig lycklig över att han godkänt Draco som min partner.

"Tack så mycket professor Snape. Men berättade vi varför vi inte var på lektionen?" frågar Draco och ser förvirrad ut.

"Ja det gjorde du, finis", svarar jag och kysser hans hals. Ler stort mot båda. "Ska vi gå och berätta för Lupin nu? Jag tror inte att jag kan gå på någon lektion just nu", fortsätter jag och vinglar till. Jag känner att någon tar tag i mig och håller om mig.  
>"Vi borde gå till Lupin nu. Han borde veta vad det är med henne", säger Draco och tittar på Snape.<p>

"Ja, kanske. Men jag tror att det blir bäst. Jag kan hjälpa er", säger Snape och tittar på mig med en orolig blick. Jag känner hur jag börjar att sjunka ihop, det snurrar runt i mitt huvud.

"Det är lugnt. Vi klarar detta själv", säger Draco och lyfter upp mig i famnen. Jag håller om min väska och ler. Känner hur jag börjar skaka lätt. "Vi berättar sen vad Lupin kom fram till. Om han inte berättar det själv."

Draco börjar att gå till Lupins kontor på fjärde våningen. När han kommer upp till en trappa så sätter han ner mig.

"Nu måste du dock gå själv", säger han och tar tag i min hand. Jag nickar lätt.

"Jag fattar", viskar jag och andas lite snabbare. Känner att jag måste till Lupin nu, så att jag får reda på vad det är med mig. Jag går sakta upp för trappan med Draco vid min sida. Jag tror att Hermione, Ron och Harry kommer att blir arg på mig för att jag blivit vän med deras ärkefiende. Jag suckar lätt och tänker att jag inte ska berätta det för dem än. Inte så snart efter att vi börjat gilla varandra, jag och Draco. Jag känner hur alla ljud om mig blir mycket högre, för högt. Det riktigt skär i mina öron. Jag sjunker ihop i trappan och håller för mina öron. Det blir för mycket för mig efter en liten stund. Jag kan endast se att Draco pratar med mig men inte vad han säger. Jag börjar att bli överväldigad av alla ljud så jag ger upp ett hjärtskirande skrik. Innan jag svimmar.

Jag tittar upp från läxan jag rättar när jag hör skriket. Fattar sen att det är Loki som skriker. Jag tror att jag kan lokalisera det till våningen under mig. Jag reser mig snabbt upp och springer ner till där jag tror ljudet kom från. Ser Draco sitta med Loki knät.

"Vad hände?" frågar jag lite andfått.

"Jag vet inte. Hon sjönk ihop och höll för öronen. Sen skrek hon till. Jag är rädd", säger han till svar, med panik i rösten. Han smeker hennes hår lätt, för att lugna sig själv och för att han är rädd om henne. Ser på Loki med en orolig blick. Om det jag tror är rätt så kanske dör hon.

"Vad har hon gjort idag?" frågar jag med panik rösten, vill inte att detta ska hända henne nu. Jag lyfter upp henne från Dracos famn och ser att han gråter. Ovanligt att se just honom att göra det. Jag går upp för trappan till mitt kontor, och in i min sovkammare där. Jag lägger henne på sängen.

"Draco, kan du hämta Snape till mig?" frågar jag med orolig röst. Känner hur detta kommer att vara jobbigt att berätta för Snape. "Fast innan du går. Kan du berätta vad hon har gjort idag?"

"Hon har ju varit på sin första lektion med Snape. Och sen på din. Sen satt hon i gräset vid porten. Vid trappan till skolan. Tror vi satt där i ungefär en halv timme eller en timme", säger Draco innan han går.

"Tack", säger jag innan han hinner försvinna helt.

"Jag vet inte om du kommer att höra detta. Men jag älskar dig över allt annat på jorden. Eller över nästan allt på hela jorden. Jag älskar dig och Snape lika mycket. Jag hoppas att du överlever detta och kan lyckas övervinna dina depressioner. Jag vill att du ska kunna vara lycklig", säger jag och börjar att gråta. Jag snyftar till och känner hur hela jag skakar av gråt. Känner hur min näsa börjar att rinna mera. Jag märker inte hur mycket tid som har gått sen Draco gick innan jag hör fotsteg komma in i rummet.

"Älskling?" hör jag Snape säga innan han kramar om mig. Jag snyftar till och torkar mig om ögonen. Jag andas tungt ut innan jag kysser honom som om livet hängde på det. Hör hur någon harklar och jag släpper snabbt Snape då.

"Sir?" frågar Draco och tittar på oss. Han rodnar en massa. "Loki? Glömt henne eller?"

"Nej. Absolut inte", säger Snape och jag i kör. Jag ler lite mot Snape och kramar om hans hand.

"Jag tror jag vet vad som har hänt med henne", säger jag och suckar. Vill inte komma med så dåligt besked.

"Vad då för något tror du att det är?" frågar Snape.

"Något som kallas wolfbane döden. Vi varulvar klarar inte av wolfbane och om man sitter vid den växten en bra stund så kan kroppen snart inte fungera. Precis så som Lokis kropp reagerade på det", säger jag och andas ut tugnt.

"Innebär det att hon kan dö?" frågar Draco med gråten nära. Jag nickar och ser hur det blir suddigt framför ögonen av tårarna. Jag ler svagt mot Draco och Snape.

"Finns der något botemedel?" frågar Snape och går fram till vår dotter.

"Ja. Och har vi tur så finns det en flaska motgift här inne någonstans. Jag vet inte alls vart", säger jag och tittar mig omkring. Jag börjar rota här där vi är, tror att motgiftet finns i en lila flaska.

"Vad är motgiftet i?" frågar Malfoy och ser sig omkring.

"En lila flaska", säger jag till svar och flyttar runt på en massa saker. Malfot går fram till en hylla och plockar fram en lila flaska.

"Den här eller?" frågar han och visar mig den. Jag öppnar korken och luktar på den.

"Ja det är det", svarar jag och känner hur hoppet kommer tillbaka till mig. Ler stort mot Malfoy.

"Hur ska vi få henne att dricka det?" frågar Snape mig.

"Vi häller det i hennes mun och masserar hennes adams äpple", svarar jag. Jag häller ner typ tre droppar av drycken i hennes mun. Börjsr sen att massera hennes adams äpple lätt. Ser hur hon sväljer och andas lättat ut. Det hade inte gått så långt så att hennes svälj reflex försvunnit. Sätter mig i Snapes knä och håller om honom.

"Nu kan vi bara hoppas på det bästa", säger jag svagt och känner mig utmattad. Man kan bokstavligen säga att jag gått från något helt annat ämne till ett annat. Från att läsa läxor till att försöka rädda min dotter.

Sätter mig upp och ser mog förvirrat omkring.

"Far, pappa och Draco. Vad gör jag här?" frågar jag förvirrat. Lupin reser sug snabbt upp och går fram till mig tillsammans med Draco. Draco tar min höger hand hans båda händer.

"Du är här för att du höll på att dö nyss", säger Draco ärligt. Jag nickar lätt. Kommer knappt ihåg vad som hände innan jag vaknade upp här.

"Men det som betyder något är att du är här och lever", säger Snape och kramar om mig efter han gått fram till mig. När han slutar krama mig lägger han en hand runt Lupins midja.

"Ni borde prata med rektorn och få honom att ge mig och Loki ett eget elevhem. Så om hon börjsr må dåligt så kan hon gå dit med mig eller själv. Och slippa allt folk i annan byggnad", säger Draco och ser på mig med en lycklig blick.

"Ja, fast först måste jag bo i mitt egna elevhem ett tag tills jag vågar berätta om dig till Ron, Hermione och Harry", säger jag och ler svagt. Sätter mig matt upp i sängen. Suckar åt smärtan i bakhuvudet. Börjar skaka av abstinens. Har inte rökt sen lunch.

"Hur ska vi kunna fixa mer cigg till mig?" undrar jag och tittar på mina föräldrar. Känns konstigt att vara på Hogwarts och sitta upp på dem.

"Vi kommer på något, älskling", svarar Lupin och jag nickar.

"Behöver röka nu. Hur mycket är klockan?" frågar jag och ler mot Draco.

"Klockan är runt halv sex. Mat är klockan kvart över sex idag. I vanliga fall är maten vid sex", säger Draco till svar och hjälper mig att resa mig upp från sängen.

"Inte mer än fyra på raken nu då. Ät lite med dig", säger Snape och ser på mig med en överbeskyddande blick. Jag nickar och kramar om mina föräldrar lätt. Jag börjar gå ut från Lupins sovrum. Det som är anslutet till kontoret. Jag kollar inte alls så att Draco hinner med mig när jag går ner för trapporna. Jag hänger på mig väslan ordentligt så att den hänger över vänster axel ner på höger höft. Jag plocksr fram min tändare och börjsr leka med den.

"Sakta ner lite, babe", säger Draco anfått. Jag sakta ner lite och ser att jag snart är ute. Jag har nog gått lite fort nu. Tar hans hand och ler. Går ut i det sista av solens strålar för i dag. Jag sätter mig längre ner på gräsmattan, ungefär nere vid sjön. Jag plockar fram mina cigg och funderar på att räkna dem. Har inte koll på hur många det är kvar. Jag plockar upp en cigg och tänder. Drar in ett djupt hals bloss och känner hur jag blir lugnare av det.

"Vill du ha en cigg?" frågar jag Draco och räcker fram cigg paketet. Tar och askar lite.

"Ja, nu om du gör mig så sugen på att göra det", säger Draco till svar och tar emot paketet. Han öppnar paketet och tar en cigg.

"Babe, nu behöver jag tändaren", säger han och ger mig en lätt kyss. Jag ger honom tändaren och ler stort.

"Skulle inte du sluta att att röka, finis?" frågar jag och ler honom, ett busigt leende. Tar sedan ett bloss på ciggen. Känner hur jag börjar att få en nikotinkick. Det var nog ett tag sen jag åt.

"Jo men om du ska röka så kommer det bli rätt så svårt att lyckas sluta", säger Draco till svar och drar upp mig i hans knä. Jag ler stort och börjar skratta. Ser att klockan är sex när jag kollar på klockan. Är inne på min tredje cigg nu. Sucksr och vet att detta paketet kommer att vara slut innan onsdag. Det är måndsg idag.

"Haha. Rätt åt dig. Sluta röka ändå", säger jag och kysser honom passionerat. Han besvarar den och börjar röra runt sin tunga i min mun. Jag stönar högt och känner hur mina bröstvårtor börjar att styvna, mellan mina ben börjar att rinna till. Känner mig kåt helt enkelt.

"Kan inte vi skippa maten?" frågar jag och ser på Draco.

"Nej det kan vi inte, babe. Kommer du ihåg vad vi lovade dina föräldrar, älskling?" frågar Draco mig och jag nickar.

"Vi lovade att vi skulle äta", säger jag och plockar ner min tändare och paketet med cigg i väskan i ett av ytterfacken. Reser mig upp och börjar gå mot skolan. Håller Dracos hand fram till en bot bort från trappan in i skolan.

"Nu måste jag gå själv. Du får gå in om liten stund", säger jag och pussar hans hals lätt. Jag vill inte lämna honom nu. Men jag måste. Jag går in i Stora Salen och sätter mig vid Harry, Hermione och Ron.

"Vart har du varit? " frågar Hermione och ser på mig över sin bok.

"Hos mina föräldrar. Var tvungen att prata med dem om lite saker", säger jag till svar och suckar. Orkar inte med hur kaos mitt liv blev på bara en dag. Jag andas snabbt in och försöker att återfå kontrollen över min andning.

"Okey. Fint", säger hon och tar en tugga av kycklingen hon har i handen. Jag tar ett bett av min kyckling jag har i handen. Känner hur saftig och god den är. Jag tror att jag kan få behålla maten idag men jag vet inte. Jag börjar att äta lite mer kyckling. Känner hur jag börjar att må lite illa men jag vill kunna äta så jag skiter lite i det. Jag ser på Slytherin bordet och ser Draco stirra på mig. Jag suckar och äter mer. Jag ser ner på min tallrik. Reser mig snabbt upp och går ut ur salen innan jag går ut. Sätter mig på trappan denna gången. Känner hur allt snurrar runt, tror att jag behöver spy. Går längre ner på backen och spyr nere vid en buske. Sätter mig ner och börjar nynna.

"Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>They strung up a man  
>They say who murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where dead man called out  
>For his love to flee.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree", sjunker jag och hör hur någon kommer mot mig. Bryr mig inte om det och fortsätter sjunga, "Are you, are you<br>Coming to the tree  
>Where I told you to run,<br>So we'd both be free.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met at midnight<br>In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of hope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run,  
>So we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of hope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree"<p>

"Vad fint du sjunger", säger Draco och sätter sig bredvid mig. Jag börjar skaka av ångesten, av att jag spydde nyss.

"Tack", viskar jag och suckar. Känner mig helt enkelt sämst. Har inte kunnat äta normal mat på minst sju år. Jag saknar känslan av att tugga maten, kunna äta en hel måltid.

"Har du hört detta citatet eller mottot? Per aspera ad astra", säger Draco och ler mot mig.

"Nej det har jag inte", svarar jag och skakar på huvudet. "Det är ett fint citat. Vad betyder det?"

"Det betyder 'genom svårigheter mot stjärnorna'. Det är extremt fint citat, det kan man inte ta ifrån det", säger han och flyttar närmare mig och kramar om mig. Jag lutar mig mot honom. Hoppas på att far och pappa ska hitta oss här. Jag börjar skaka lätt.

"Jag har också ett citat jag tycker om. 'Inget sker utan någon form av kärlek.' Det kan inte bli mer sant än så", viskar jag svagt och känner mig helt matt. Har slarvat igen med näringsdryckerna.

"Det var mycket bättre än mitt citat", säger Draco och kysser min hals lätt, från örat till axeln.

"Deep in the meadow  
>Under the willow<br>A bed of grass  
>A soft green pillow<p>

Lay down your head  
>And close your eyes<br>And when they open  
>The sun will rise<p>

Here it's safe  
>Here it's warm<br>Here the daisies guard  
>You from every harm<p>

And here your dreams are sweet  
>And tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow  
>Hidden far away<br>A cloak of leaves  
>A moonbeam ray<p>

Forget your woes  
>And let your troubles lay<br>And when again it's morning  
>They'll wash away<p>

Here it's safe  
>Here it's warm<br>Here the daisies guard  
>You from every harm", börjar jag sjunka lätt.<p>

"And here your dreams are sweet  
>And tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you

Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow  
>Hidden far away<br>A cloak of leaves  
>A moonbeam ray<p>

Forget your woes  
>And let your troubles lay<br>And when again it's morning  
>They'll wash away<p>

Here it's safe  
>Here it's warm<br>Here the daisies guard  
>You from every harm<p>

And here your dreams are sweet  
>And tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you", sjunger jag och andas lätt ut. Älskar denna låten och den andra med. Känner hur Draco kramar om mig hårt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

"Så underbart du sjunger. Du sjunger extremt bra", säger Draco och jag hör hur Lupin kommer ner till oss.

"Hur mår du Loki?" frågar han oroligt och ser in i mina ögon. Jag tittar snabbt bort och suckar.

"Spydde. Varför kan jag inte vara normal? Och äta som alla andra?" frågar jag och börjar skaka. Vill inte vara onormal. Jag har aldrig fått vara riktigt normal.

"Jag vet inte varför du inte kan äta. Men du blir bara stressad av att veta att dina vänner äter så att du kanske borde sitta själv någonstans när det är mat och dricka din näringsdryck", svarar pappa och ler. Draco nickar och håller helt med pappa och jag bara suckar.

"Nej. Jag vill inte vara mer udda än alla andra. Jag kan ju äta choklad men typ inget annat. Jag vill ha svar på varför", säger jag och börjar gråta. Känner att jag bara vill hem och sova i min egna säng, i mitt hem, där jag alltid har bott. Och nästan hela tiden pluggat hemma. Jag pallar inte mer. Jag försöker med darrande händer öppna min väska. Jag får snart upp väskan och plockar upp den dubbelsidiga dolken och börjar skära mig hårt, på höger armen. Känner hur blodet börjar sippra fram för att sen rinna i strida strömmar. Börjar att sjunga med klar röst.

"Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>They strung up a man  
>They say who murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where dead man called out  
>For his love to flee.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run,  
>So we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of hope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run,  
>So we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of hope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<p>

Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree." Känner hur jag börjar att se suddigt av tårar och börjar skaka av kyla. Känner hur jag blir lugn på något konstigt vis.<p>

"Vad fan gör du?" skriker Draco på mig när jag slutar sjunga. "Är du inte klok i huvudet?"

"Jag skär mig. Jag mår inte bra. Aldrig gjort", säger jag och släpper dolken. Lupin tar upp den och torkar av den innan han lägger ner den i min väska igen. Draco börjar att darra av ilska.

"Draco, lugna ner dig", säger han och tittar in i hans ögon.

"Snälla", till lägger jag svagt och känner hur allt snurrar runt. Han andas ut och andas saktare. Håller om mig och andas in min doft, från håret. Känner hans näsa i min nacke.

"Orkar inte mer", viskar jag och blundar.

"Vi borde ta henne upp till Madame Pomfrey", säger Draco och ser oroligt på mig. Tittar sen upp på Lupin.

"Ja. Det borde vi verkligen", säger Lupin till svar och lyfter upp mig. "Kan du ta hennes väska? Var försiktig med den", fortsätter Lupin och börjar med långa och snabba steg gå upp till skolan igen.

"Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree", sjunger jag tyst för mig själv för att hålla mig vaken. Jag skar nog djupare än vad jag tänkt mig.<p>

"Stanna med mig", säger Lupin och Draco samtidigt. De börjar skynda sig fram mer.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågar jag och öppnar ögonen lite.

"Klockan är halv nio", svarar han och ser på mig med tår fyllda ögon.

"Tack", viskar jag och blundar igen. "Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree", sjunger jag igen. Om och om igen. "Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met at midnight<br>In the hanging tree", fortsätter jag och andas lite snabbare.

"Så fint, Loki. Min moon", säger Lupin och kysser mig i pannan. Jag blundar igen och känner hur jag läggs på en säng. Sen blir allt svart och jag förlorar medvetandet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Jag vaknar och hör hur något spels på radion. Höjer ljudet lite och ler.

"_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run,  
>So we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of hope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run,  
>So we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of hope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree"<em>, hörs det från radion.

"Så du är vaken nu?" undrar Madame Pomfrey. Jag nickar och sätter mig upp. Ser ner på mina armar och ser att jag har ett stort bandage på armen.

"Du ska ha kvar det minst i en månad. Så att det kan läka ordentligt. Och tar du av det så får du med mig och göra", säger hon och tittar allvarligt på mig. Jag nickar.

"Jag förstår, Madame Pomfrey", säger jag och suckar av smärta från ryggen. "Får jag gå nu?" frågar jag och ser på henne. Hon nickar och vänder sig om och går till sitt kontor. Jag reser mig upp och går ut ur rummet. Går upp till mitt elevhem, sjunger lite på vägen. Jag ler stort åt mig själv. Känner mig hög på medicinerna. Juste, de kanske man skulle börja ta igen.

"Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree", sjunger jag när jag kommer fram till Den tjocka damen. "Kitten", säger jag och hon öppnar dörren. Jag går och sätter mig framför brasan och ler. Ser in i elden och kommer ihåg när jag höll på att bränna upp vårt hus.<p>

"Vart har du varit?" frågar Harry och sätter sig i den andra fåtöljen.

"Jag har varit sjukflygeln", säger jag och ler mot honom. "Varför har du inte med att göra", fortsätter jag när jag ser hur han öppnar munnen. Kommer sen på att jag skulle träffa Draco.

"Jag måste gå. Måste prata med far", ljuger jag och ler.

"Okey. Hoppas att du kommer tillbaka snart", säger Harry och ler mot mig. Jag går ut och börjar springa ner till femte våningen. Jag är snart framme och ler. Kramar om Draco.

Jag visar henne vägen upp till Vid-behov-rummet. Jag går fram och tillbaka och öppnar sen dörren. Ser den stora sängen och soffa. Detta är ett underbart rum. Jag kysser henne och börjar klä av henne.

"Sex?" frågar jag svagt och ler mot henne. Hon nickar. Jag lägger mig på sängen och Loki reser sig upp på knä intill mig och låter sin ena hand runka mitt glänsande skaft medan hon makar sig högre upp intill mig. Hon svänger över sitt ena ben, och jag ser lugnt på när hon för min kuk mot sin öppning och sakta låter sig sjunka ner över mig. Hennes fitta är helt obeskrivligt trång. Loki suckar högt när hon sänker sig, och snart känner jag hur jag stöter emot botten av hennes fitta och hur den omformar sig för att kunna ta emot mer av mig. Hon lutar sig fram över mig, och jag höjer blicken för att se hennes ansikte, där hennes känslor avspeglas. Min kuk är för stor för henne, en aning för grov och en aning för lång, och hon känner en viss smärta när jag tränger in. Hon är så trång att det närmast gör ont i mig när hon pressar sin lilla fitta för att ta emot min kuk. Jag tar tag om hennes höfter och håller henne stadigt fast, och pressar mig sen upp mot henne och ser hur hon spärrar upp ögonen och öppnar munnen i ett ljudlöst skrik. Hennes överläpp rör sig, och jag känner hur hon slappnar av och tvingar sig att sjunka ned och sätta sig mot mina lår. Jag är helt inne i henne och kan känna hur hennes trånga fitta stramar om mitt skaft som aldrig förr.

Hon sitter alldeles stilla på mig för att sakta vänja sig. Oändligt sakta börjar hon röra sig fram och tillbaka. Jag känner hur hennes slidmuskler sluter sig om mig nästan som om hon vill suga in mig.

Det går en stöt av upphetsning genom mig och jag pressar mig upp mot henne så att hon lyfter från madrassen. Hon flämtar högt av överraskning och jag tar tag om hennes höfter med mina händer i ett hårt grepp och pressar ner henne över min kuk. Jag stöter hårt in i henne och ser hur hon kniper ihop ögonen av smärta när jag upprepade gånger tränger in hårt och brutalt. Jag känner hur min egen upphetsning stegrades tiofalt när jag tänker på att vara så hård mot henne. Jag får svårt att andas när jag tränger in i henne hårt och brutalt och pressar henne ner över mig. Jag känner hur jag kommer djupt i hennes fitta, ler stort. Känner hur hennes slidmuskler börjar arbeta och hon kommer över mig. Jag stönar och håller om henne när hon sjunker ihop på mig.

"Underbart", viskar jag och stönar. Känner hur hela jag gör ont på ett skönt sätt.

"Var jag för hård mot dig? Har du ont?" frågar Draco oroligt och kysser min hals lätt.

"Nej. Det var helt underbart. Det var andra gången jag haft sex. Är lite öm", viskar jag i hans öra och kramar om honom hårt.

"Bra. Är det bara andra? Det kändes som minst femte gången", säger Draco och kysser mig lätt.

"Ja. Det är sant, finis", viskar jag och suckar. Känner att jag bara är fel.

"Vad är det nu?" frågar Draco oroligt och håller om mig hårdare.

"Känner mig fel. Sen stämmer detta citatet in med Vous êtes tellement plus. Donc beaucoup plus. Donc beaucoup plus, même si je ne suis rien pour toi", säger jag på felfri franska. Jag hade nog lite för mycket fritid när jag var mindre.

"Vad betyder det, älskling?" frågar han och tittar mig i ögonen.

"Du är så mycket mer. Så mycket mer. Så mycket, trots att jag är ingenting för dig", viskar jag svagt och känner mig väldigt utsatt där jag ligger.

"Men babe, det stämmer inte det minsta", säger han och kramar om mig.

"Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree", sjunger jag och ler.<p>

"Du sjunger så jävla fint", viskar Draco i mitt öra och kramar om mig hårt. Jag ler stort och börjar att hosta. Vet att det går över efter ett tag. Känner hur jag inte får luft. Jag börjar att skaka mera. Funderar på hur jag ska lösa dessa problem. Jag kommer bara fram till ett svar. Ta min medicinen igen.

"Tack", viskar jag och skakar kraftigt till.

"Hur mår du? Hur är det?" frågar Draco oroligt och ser in i mina ögon. Det känns som att man drunknar när man ser in i hans ögon. Jag ler svagt.

"Sådär. Har ont. Ångest mer än vanligt men det kan bero på att jag slarvat med mina mediciner", säger jag och reser mig upp. Börjar att klä på mig mina kläder. Känner hur jag måste tillbaka till elevhemmet. Men jag vill inte gå i från honom. Jag börjar gråta lite lätt. Jag vet inte exakt hur jag ska göra nu. Sjunker ihop på golvet och suckar.

"Kom hit", säger Draco och sätter på sig sina kläder med. Jag slutar att gråta, torkar mig runt ögonen. Biter mig lätt i läppen och reser mig upp, sätter mig i hans knä. Kysser hans hals hårt och suger in hans hud lite och ger honom ett fint sugmärke. Fler ska det bli innan det blir morgon. Han smeker min mage lite, på väg upp mot mina bröst. Jag stönar högt och andas in luft, spänner mig lite. Andas ut när han slickar mig på halsen, lätt ibland och hårt ibland. Stönar högre och ler.

"Kom så går vi in i sovrummet", säger han och reser sig upp med mig i famnen. Jag saxar mina ben om hans midja och håller mina armar om hans hals och nacke. Jag kysser honom krävande och med passion i den. han besvarar den lika krävande och slänger ner mig på sängen. Han hänger med och hamnar över mig. Jag börjar gräva för att komma åt hans hud på ryggen. Försöker att slita av honom hans tröja. Känner hur hela han spänner sig. Han hjälper mig att få av han hans tröja. Känner hur han smeker hela min överkropp under min tröja. Hjälper honom av med min skjorta med, drar honom hans byxor. Känner hur han sliter för att försöka att ta av mig mina byxor. Jag tar av mig min bh och känner hur hans händer smeker hela min bröst. Stönar högt och känner hur det rinner till mer i fittan. Drar av honom hans kalsonger och ler när jag ser hur hård och stor hans kuk är. Stönar av synen. Han kysser min hals hårt och ger mig en massa sugmärken. Andas snabbare av hans behandling. Han masserar och kramar om mina bröst hårt, smeker bröstvårtan halv hårt. Stönar högt, andas ännu snabbare när hans mun når mina bröst. Känner hur hela jag pirrar mera och stönar högre av den sköna behandlingen. Andas snabbt och klöser honom på hans rygg hårt. Hör hur han stönar och suger hårt på mitt bröst. Jag runkar hans kuk lite och känner hur redo både han och jag är. Han börjar smeka min fitta lite lätt.

"Mm, mer", stönar jag fram och ler. Känner hur han böcker pulla mig lite lätt. Men blir snart snabbare och hårdare i det han gör. Känner hur hela jag är i ett lyckorus. Jag klöser honom hårdare på ryggen och stönar högt. Känner hur han klämmer mig hårdare på brösten och masserar dem. Andas snabbt och känner hur redo och villig jag är för honom.

"Knulla mig nu, Draco. Nu", stönar jag fram och kysser honom. Känner hur han hittar rätt in i mig. Saxar benen runt honom hårt, motjuckar mot honom. Blundar och andas snabbt, känner hur det börjar gå för mig. Han knullar mig hårdare och snabbare. Han kommer långt in i mig, Jag stönar högt och känner hur hela min fitta pulserar.

"Underbart", mumlar jag till honom när han drar sig ur. Lägger mig sked med honom. Kryper ihop till en boll halvt.

"Ja, det var det, finis", säger han till svar, tyst i mitt öra.

"Vi måste göra om det Draco", viskar jag svagt, helt utmattad.

"ja, babe. Sov nu", säger han och håller om mig. Känner mig helt trygg i hans famn. "Du är trygg nu."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Jag vaknar och känner mig helt förvirrad. Vet inte vart jag är innan jag ser Dracos arm runt mig och minns allt som hänt under natten. Jag känner hur han har lagt sitt ena ben ovan på mina så att jag inte kan röra på mig.

"Draco", säger jag och ruskar om honom lätt. Han mumlar bara lite i sömnen och håller om mig hårdare. Jag suckar lätt innan jag kommer på vad jag ska göra för att få honom att vakna. Jag kysser honom lätt och känner hur han besvarar kyssen. Jag ler stort och känner hur hela han vaknar till.

"God morgon, Draco", säger jag glatt. Vet att detta är ett ovanligt tillfälle, då jag är helt och hållet glad.

"God morgon på dig med, babe", säger Draco till svar och smeker min kind lätt. "Du mår extremt bra i dag, va? Du är så lycklig", fortsätter han och kramar om mig hårt.

"Ja. Allt är extremt bra med mig i dag. Inget kan gå fel. Det är quiditch uttagning med", säger jag och kysser hans hals lätt.

"Ja det är det ju. Vi borde gå upp nu", säger Draco och släpper mig. Jag klär på mig mina kläder, känner hur skönt det är mot min hud, speciellt bh:n under huvtröjan. "Men du borde sluta skära dig. Det är inte bra", säger Draco tyst och jag nickar lätt.

"Jag vet. Jag håller på att sluta", säger jag tyst och drar på mig mina byxor. Känner hur militärbyxorna är extremt sköna idag, de är lagom mjuka och har en massa fickor. Jag plockar fram mina cigg så att jag vet att de är där innan jag lägger tillbaka dem. Jag borde börja snusa igen så att jag kan sluta röka.

"Är du färdig nu?" frågar Draco. Jag nickar och går ut genom dörren, ser till att jag har med mig min väska.

"Kom så går vi till frukosten nu", säger jag och ler. Känner hur hela jag sprudlar av glädje. "Eller du får gå dit först, jag måste förbi Gryffindor tornet", säger jag och ler. "Måste ta min medicin", fortsätter jag och suckar. Jag vill inte alls ta den men jag måste annars mår jag sämre.

"Ja. Men vi får ses efter våra quidditch uttagningar", säger han till svar och kysser mig. Jag springer upp till Gryffindors elevhem och ler. Jag önskar att jag alltid mådde så här bra.

"Hösten", säger jag till Den tjocka damen och ler. Hon släpper in mig och jag springer upp till årskurs sex sovsal och plockar fram min medicin och tar den. Jag suckar, och vill inte alls ta den. Jag plockar på mig mina quiditch kläder, alla skydden, dock under mina kläder. Jag drar på mig min militärjacka och ler när jag känner en snusdosa i den. Har inte haft på mig denna jacka sen sommarlovet började. Då har jag kanske mer snus i militärväskan som fick hänga med hit för att den är bra att ha. Jag tror faktiskt att jag har snus i den väskan men nu hinner inte jag kolla upp det.

Sätter mig i stora salen och plockar åt mig lite bacon och ler mot Harry.

"Kommer detta bli kul?" frågar jag och ler.

"Ja. Det ska bli kul att kolla upp lite. Jag tror inte att jag kan vara med så mycket. Så jag ska ha en sökare. Två slagmän. En jagare", säger han till svar och jag ler. Jag ska söka för att bli sökare eller slagman. Jag är stark och man tror inte att jag ska vara det. Mina muskler syns inte så mycket som man skulle kunna tro att det skulle göra.

"Bra. Vem är vaktare?" frågar jag och ler mot honom och Ron. Hermione sitter nersjunken i sin bok. Jag äter lite av baconet och känner att i dag kan jag få behålla maten. Jag ler stort och känner hur bra detta går.

"Jag är vaktare", säger Ron och tar en ny tugga av kyckling. Jag suckar åt honom och ser på Draco vid Slytherin bordet. Jag funderar på om jag måste prata med far eller pappa. Jag tror inte det. Jag ligger bra till i läxorna. Jag behöver dock bara prata med dem om snuset så att de vet om att jag snusar igen.

"Okey. Hur är det att vara med i laget?" frågar jag och ler. Känner hur hela jag sprudlar av glädje.

"Vad har ni för kvastar?" undrar jag sen.

"Jag har en åskvigg. Och Ron använder en nimbus 2001", svarar Harry och ler.  
>"Jag använder en åskvigg med. Far gav den till mig förra året i julklapp", säger jag och ler stort. Jag ser hur Draco stirrar på mitt hår. Många tycker att mitt hår är fascinerande. Det är liksom brunt med svarta toppar, med på samma gång har det en lite svart glas och har en tendens att aldrig se smutsigt ut. Min far säger att jag har fått mitt hår av pappa men jag tror att jag har fått det av båda.<p>

"Nice. Vi får se vem som är bäst sen på planen", säger Harry. Jag nickar och reser mig upp. Börjar gå ner mot planen. Vill dock skjuta pil nu och träna på det, för att det var ett tag sen nu.

Jag börjar att flyga runt på planen. Känner hur jag är pepp och redo för detta. Efter en stund ställer jag mig på marken och väntar in Harrys order.

"Ni som ska prova till sökare. Ni ska fånga den guldiga flygande lilla bollen. Upp i luften med er nu", säger han och jag åker upp i luften igen. Jag sitter och spanar efter den guldiga bollen. Jag ser den nere vid marken. Jag flyger snabbt ner mot bollen och ser att det inte bara är jag som märkt den. Jag ser att jag kan nå den och hoppar och tar den. Rullar runt när jag landar och visar upp den.

"Så där ja. Fångad", säger jag till Harry.

"Hur gick det? Dessutom är du med i laget nu. Som sökare" säger han och ser med orolig blick på mig.

"Det gick bra. Detta är ingenting emot krig och sådant. Jag har gjort lumpen och varit med i ett krig", svarar jag och ler. Han ser med beundransvärd blick på mig. Jag går därifrån och suckar.


End file.
